User blog:Mclaus/hm
❝ Important/character-defining quote here ❞ — Who said the quote (and to whom or under what circumstances, if available) Shrewpaw is a solid brown tomcat with a bushy tail. He tries to be humorous and friendly but has few close friends, usually coming off as timid to cats he doesn't know. He inhabits WindClan as an Apprentice. 'Appearance' Heritage: Havana Brown(fur) Somali(tail) Description: Shrewpaw has a soft, usually uncomfortably ruffled, short haired, solid brown pelt. His body is evenly proportioned, with the exception of his belly being quite large and his legs being a bit short (But definitely not Munchkin small). His eyes are a lush shade of green, seeming to shimmer in the sunlight. Palette: : = Base : = Eyes Voice: Shrewpaw has a nervous tone to his voice at first, but quickly changes as you get to know him; it changing to a loud, childish tone. Scent: Shrewpaw has a very rustic scent; smelling like pine and bark. Gait: Shrewpaw walks a bit cowardly. He looks a little hunched over and timid. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' '''Cheerful * +''' '''Helpful * ±''' '''Nervous * ±''' 'Anxious ' * '''− Timid * −''' '''Hostile 'Likes' *The moors **''"So big and calming!"'' *The shade **''"It feels nice on my pelt."'' 'Dislikes' *Anxious feelings **''"...Bleh!"'' 'Goals' *Going to another Gathering **''"I- It was a lot of cats, but they were really nice!"'' 'Fears' *Corpses **''Shrewpaw shudders, staring at his paws.'' 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: WindClan Unknown Greykit, Berrykit, Weaselkit Age Range: 0-6 moons *Shrewkit is born into WindClan *Shrewkit befriends Greykit, Berrykit, and Weaselkit 'Apprenticehood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: Age Range: 6-Current moons *Shrewpaw becomes an Apprentice with Greypaw, the two growing very close. *Shrewpaw attends a Gathering with Weaselpaw, the two hang out the whole time. *Shrewpaw sees the body of a dead cat in WindClan Camp. Shrewpaw is terrified. *Dom, a Farmcat interviews Shrewpaw. He asks if Shrewpaw killed And, Dom's Brother. Shrewpaw tells Dom that he didn't and tries to help Dom find out who killed And. *Shrewpaw befriends Heatherpaw at The Peak, taking an instant liking to her and wanting to grow close to her. *Shrewpaw attends another Gathering and befriends Beetlepaw, sitting with her. *WindClan is forcing into tunnels because of the extreme head. *Shrewpaw misses the moor. *Shrewpaw befriends Batpaw and helps her place mushrooms in the Apprentice Den. 'Relationships' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|ThunderClan= :Beetleclaw/Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁/Trust 70% ::"I met her at the last Gathering, She's cool." :Shrewpaw smiles |-|WindClan= :Greypaw/Apprentice/Close Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Trust 100% ::"She's my best friend! Friends since we were kits!" :Shrewpaw purrs, a grin formed on his face. :Weaselpaw/Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/Trust 70% ::"We hung out at a Gathering." :Shrewpaw shrugs while smiling. Dom/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/Trust 80% ::"Dom's cool!" :Shrewpaw smiles. :Batpaw/Apprentice/Close Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁/Trust 100% ::"Batpaw is a lot of fun! I like how she talks." :Shrewpaw grins. |-|ShadowClan= ::"Spooky." :Shrewpaw knows nothing about ShadowClan but thinks they're scary. |-|RiverClan= :Shrewpaw shrugs |-|SkyClan= :"I used to think they were stinky kittypets. Not anymore though." :Heather??/Apprentice/Close friend/⦁⦁⦁/font>/Trust 70% ::"A really, really cool shecat! Haven't seen her in a while, though." :Shrewpaw grins excitedly then begins to purr. |-|Outside the Clans= :Shrewpaw shrugs. 'Trivia' *Shrewpaw admires Dom's eagerness in finding who killed And. *Heatherpaw completely changed Shrewpaw's idea of SkyClan. *His Warrior name is TBD. 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts